


Jingle Bell Rock

by KibblerEars



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, M/M, Phil is a Christmas Music Grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibblerEars/pseuds/KibblerEars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Phil Coulson hates Christmas music.</p><p>But maybe Clint Barton can change his mind.</p><p>(No, he can't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bell Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Christmas Songs
> 
> Unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.

The faint strains of _Jingle Bell Rock_ filled the communal floor of Avengers Tower and Phil had to resist the urge to hit his head repeatedly against the wall. It was only December first and already he had had his fill of Christmas music thanks to Stark's absurd need to start playing it seemingly the same minute all the shopping establishments decided to start playing it. He swiped a finger along the screen of his StarkPad, paying no attention to the man who came and flopped down on the couch next to him. Phil could practically _hear_ the smirk on Clint’s face but he steadfastly refused to look at the marksman.

”This is killing you, innit,” Clint finally burst out with, his tone edged with a hint of a cackle that he was doing nothing to hide. Phil grit his teeth and glanced at Clint through the corner of his eye before returning his eyes to the StarkPad, seeing but not really reading any of the words in front of him.

But when Clint started to hum _Winter Wonderland_ , Phil’s knuckles went white as he tightened his grip on his StarkPad. His lips twitched into a frown before he smoothed his face back into its usual impassivity. Meanwhile, Clint progressed into actually singing the lyrics to that blasted song until Phil couldn’t take it anymore, setting his tablet aside so he could twist just enough on the couch to move over and pin Clint without warning.

Clint smirked up at him, dark eyes dancing with mischief and mirth and Phil held his gaze without giving an inch, hands resting on the couch arm on either side of Clint’s head, his body pressing Clint’s in the cushions. The archer leaned up, licking his lips as he shifted just enough under Phil to whisper-sing in his ear, “ _I want a hippopotamus for Christmas._ ”

And there was that infamous last straw, Phil mused inwardly, one of his hands sliding into Clint’s hair to tug his head back just far enough for Phil to silence his partner the only way he knew would work - out of the field, that is - as he captured Clint’s wayward mouth in a demanding, yet gentle kiss, losing himself in the warmth of the man he called his boyfriend while the snow danced in the air outside and Stark’s bloody Christmas music continued to fill the halls of the Tower.


End file.
